kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Coldasfire
03:53, April 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= Hello there! It is thus apparent that you've landed on my talk page. Please follow the following guidelines: *Attempt to use talk bubbles when possible. If impossible, sign your post and ask me to make you one XD *No profanity WHATSOEVER. If you must swear, censor it. *Don't be stupid *Try to keep it organized, i.e. don't talk about bananas in a section about tennis balls. DISCLAIMER: The following page and/or the user it belongs to may not cause any physical harm other than that intended. CAF and all associated names are hereby waived from any personal and mental injury caused by the viewing of this page. If this page begins to smoke, please step back. You are on fire. Keep seat belt on at all times. This side up. Please keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. No shoes, no shirts, no service(but it doesn't say anything about pants...) Please don't feed the elephants. Thank you. NOTE: The Archive template looks ugly, but seeing as it's almost midnight I think i'll work on it later :P}} OooOOoo, it's so nice and shiny over here! Sorry, that image was made with some quick Photoshop work. I wish I could draw that good!! Anyway, I made that image by taking a pic of Sora, Riku and Kairi lying on the beach, I edited them out, found a video of Namine walking away from something, took a screenshot, cut Namine out, stuck her on the island and then put in the text. ^^ As for the referral... I can't help you there either, sorry. :( Maybe just search DeviantArt or something?? 08:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Archiving 22:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... white, red, keeps asking you for something, non-attacker, heartless PS:This was from your archives and it wasn't answered}} 21:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A character Magic Bird Wand and all with the temper as well}} 21:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List me 5 Final Fantasy characters within KHII only}} 21:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name LA's Battle theme Alt 2}} 21:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... An ORGXIII with the Heart of Petals...DeathSCYTHE!??!?!?}} 22:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A character 4 arms or two arms with blasters Space experiment?}} 22:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List me 5 Nobody Types}} 00:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Final Fantasy character Beyond the length of one's sword Can get your HP to 1....err...kowaii}} Manga Siggy Yeah...it's some confusing coding.....all I can say is to look at my coding very carefully and maybe you might get it...I somehow got it off someone in FFWiki and that's well...yeah you get the point..anyways.. 23:34, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Archive Template Picture }} }} Ummm... }} PA ahhh...kinda over...hehe... 22:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC)|aria=Hehe...ummm the PA is closed...as of 2 weeks ago......hehe.}} Re:CA...lifornia? }} RP? 00:49, August 28, 2012 (UTC)|shooter=Just here to say that the RP is BACK ON!!..DE is prepping up for it!!!!! :D}}